1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive application method of applying adhesive to a protruding terminal formed on a substrate. Also, the present invention relates to a terminal joining method of joining a protruding terminal formed on a substrate and a terminal formed on another substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of applying adhesive to a protruding terminal formed on a substrate is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-251370 (Columns 3 and 4, FIG. 1). According to this conventional method, conductive adhesive layer is formed on a flat plate using an adhesive supplying apparatus which supplies a small amount of adhesive. The thickness of the conductive adhesive layer is approximately a half of the height of a terminal (bump) formed on a semiconductor chip. After that, the terminal formed on the semiconductor chip is moved along the thickness direction of the conductive adhesive layer such that the terminal is pressed against the conductive adhesive layer, whereby a predetermined amount of adhesive is attached to the terminal.